


Probably Slow Dancing

by britishflower



Series: Star Squad [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Song ficlet Time!!!
Series: Star Squad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644637
Kudos: 1





	Probably Slow Dancing

_Right now, he's probably slow dancing_

_With a bleached-blond tramp_

_And she's probably getting frisky_

Cange lit a cigarette. It had been a note but everyone watched as he rolled it up full of tobacco and was smoking it. The smoke twisted into a spiral which formed a ball.

_Pop_

It vanished. Cange flicked the butt into the ocean. He didn't say a word as he went his room again

_Right now, he's probably buying_

_Her some fruity little drink_

_'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

Later that night in a town, Cange met with two teiflings. A large dark purple one with moose horns named Dread and a thin dark green one with pronged horns named Trouble. The three didn't say a word as they made their way to a house.

Meanwhile Talos sat at a table where a woman was crying by herself "Are you okay Madame?" He asked.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her_

_With a pool-stick_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo_

Cange began unlocking the door. His fingers twisting and turning the lockpick through the key hole. When it popped weakly open, he gestured to the large purple teifling "Dread?" He said with a knowing smile in his voice.

_And he don't know_

Dread smiled back and kicked the door clean off the hinges.

_I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive_

People screamed as the teiflings rushed inside. The party guests running and letting out horrible wails. Trouble giggled as his form spilt into more and more trouble. Dread had a guard slammed up to the wall. Cange was lost in the screaming crowds.

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

Items were knocked over, people were felled and trampled under the horrified crowd. Cange found his target running up stairs. He tossed a dagger, the man pulled a woman in front of him and and she was impaled. 

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

"UPSTAIRS!" Cange shouted.

Trouble arriving while Dread punched a guard down and running to get his brothers.

_I slashed a hole in all four tires_

They moved up the steps like three predators coming for their prey. A door slammed shut and there was scraping from above.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

Talos had been getting soft words from the teary woman but they were still sad and very slurred "He Left Me!" She wailed.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_White-trash version of Shania karaoke_

Dread slammed his shoulder into the door a few times. The wood remained firm. Cange looked to Trouble. An axe already in his hands that he often fought with, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"_

_And he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

The cracks were sickening as the wood tore away. Cange helped by lining the door with Acid from his atuned dagger. A new toy his family hadn't gotten to know about.

_Right now, he's probably_

_Dabbing on three dollars_

_Worth of that bathroom Polo_

Dread reached through the hole and ripped the chair blocking the handle. He violent shoved the door down and destroyed the entire frame.

_Oh, and he don't know_

The room was empty. Cange frowned "I guess hide and seek it is."

_That I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive_

The youngest of four slipped into the room. His footsteps light as a feather, quiet and undetectable. There was a hushed shuffling from the closet.

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

He approached. The doors swung open, the man ran forward with a letter opener.

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

Dread grabbed the man before he could land a blow. The purple teifling growled "You Think You Can Fuck With Our Sister?"

_I slashed a hole in all four tires_

"Truly Foolish, a dumb human," Trouble mocked. 

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

"I should rip you in half with my bare hands."

_I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl_

"Or fill him with sand!"

_'Cause the next time that he cheats_

Cange stepped forward. The two went silent. His hands drifted up to the mask.

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

The man froze with fear as the mask came off.

_No, not on me_

He was greeted with a soft round face, red skin, and foggy eyes.

_'Cause I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive_

"This is the last face, you'll ever get to see." 

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

Blood burbled from the man's mouth. A knife buried deeply in his stomach. The familiar feminine face fill his vision.

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

The man was dead. Dread dropped his and dusted off his hands "Scum bag!" Trouble said, kicking dust at the deadman.

_I slashed a hole in all four tires_

The three left the house, turning out every light and exiting through the way they came.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

"So where is Bliss?" Cange asked. He hadn't seen his older sister in a while. This was the first time in years he had interacted with any of his siblings.

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

"At the bar she was dumbed at, being sad and getting drunk," Dread said.

_Oh, before he cheats_

"No she's not!" Trouble said pointing to the shadowy figures ahead.

It was Talos and the woman from the bar. A chubby, red skin Teifling with four horns. Bliss was cuddling up to the Warforged. 

_O_ _h_

Something snapped in Cange. A roar of rage and he charged.


End file.
